Cody/Pixelverse
"Well, you're gonna have to try WAY harder than that if you wanna get past me." -Cody " *Cody doesn't look like he wants to fight." -Text in the Kill Everyone path. Cody is a boss sprite in Pixelverse who requires 2 things to be unlocked. He is, as well, the final boss of the Kill Everyone route. The player must activate Altera's effect on Pixelverse and battle (and spare) Nova. In the kill everyone route, you have to kill everyone. Combat You have to battle Cody twice to get all his loot. Once Cody is spared for the 2nd time he drops the most powerful if not one of the most powerful swords, the Quartz Cat Blade. You, however cannot get the Quartz Cat Blade in the Kill Everyone route due to him being the final boss. If you kill EVERY boss, Cody will be very VERY angry at you and will have a 50% chance of dodgeing attacks. He is also the final boss of the kill everyone path. (Unlike the Normal and the OK route, who you will battle about 3/4ths into the game.) He will, however, cause a normal route attempt to fail if killed even if you haven't killed a boss. Strangely, Cody will only mention Nova if you kill everyone. If Cody is defeated in his Super Saiyan Phase during the kill everyone path, he will turn into the Impossible Cody. Which is, despite him only having 250,000 HP, is really hard to kill, just below Ultimate Comet's difficulty and a lot below Nova's. He will also kill you at the very end by an undodgable star. The game will crash afterwords and you have to reset it in order to complete the ending. He also, as well, takes multiple hits with even the strongest weapons (30 hits) Being one of the only bosses to do so. (Nova takes 70 and Ultimate Comet takes 50) Hardcore Mode/Hard Mode Unlike his normal counterpart, he does way more damage. With Nova getting 1,000,000 more HP, Cody got 500,000 more HP, giving Cody 1,000,000 HP due to Cody having 50% of Nova's HP Cody also dodging percentage is more than normally, dodging 75% of the time. His attacks also start out way more faster. Secret Room/Battle Attacks Bold means Hard Mode only attacks. Italic means Kill everyone path only. "Special Attack" - Cody will throw multiple stars, then a giant crush will happen, and then lazers will appear in different directions three times. X Spin - ''An X will spin across the screen and you'll have to dodge it. Minion Summon - Cody will summon minions which do 20 damage. 5 can be summoned at once. Mega Crush - Half of the screen will crushed by Cody. for 2 seconds Giant Star Hit - Stars will fly across the screen. You have to jump over or crouch under them. Survive This! - All the above attacks will take place at the same time, Then loads of stars will fill the screen except for a small place which you can fit through. This is Cody's special attack. Giant Crush - 3/4ths of the screen will be crushed 3 times. IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAHS - Lazers will be fired down at the player. Flying Knives - Knives will cut the space the player has in half and then cut in half again. '''Flappy Bird' - Blades will appear and there are holes. This will happen repeatedly vertical and horizontal and also Diagonal. Survive This! will happen again and the entire list will repeat again. ''A horrible experience ''- The player will be dragged through the screen, being forced to dodge stars that eventually get harder to dodge due to the limited amount of space to go through. Lazers will go in a complete circle pretty fast and then the screen's walls will shove the player around until they get to 1 HP. Impossible Cody's Category:Sprites Trivia * The only place he can be hit is on the head. * He has 500,000 health points and his minions each have 10,000. * If the player says yes to the above quote, they have to kill 5 elemental crystals/pillars. * If you try to escape the death cave while fighting Cody you get the message: "(Player Name) tried to escape. * However, the above fact has been removed. * If every boss is killed, instead of avenging Nova (Like in older updates ) He will be angry at you and will start straight at his second form (Super Saiyan) * His theme in the kill everyone is from Geometry Dash called Time Machine. * The above fact is because Time Machine in Geometry Dash is really hard, similar to Cody/Impossible Cody's battle. * Cody's sprite will be slightly different if you kill him in different routes * Cody makes a quote in Hard Mode, "Put down that gun son." A reference to a quote that characters commonly say in shows * Every attack Cody has a Knockback effect. This effect is exclusive to Cody's battle because of the massive amount of holes where you can fall and die. * When killed, he will walk off the screen similar to Sans in this game. * He also asks himself why people don't use their strongest attack first. * Cody in Kill Everyone mode is one of the hardest, if not the hardest person to get a no hit on due to his first and final attack and having another phase, Impossible Cody. * Cody breaks the fourth wall during the kill everyone boss battle saying, "How am I- Wait, why am I explaining? You're just watching." See also Cody/Quotes History v5.05: Added. v5.06: Health decrease from 5,000,000,000 to 1,000,000 v5.07: Feature added when you try to escape the tunnel while fighting Cody kills the player v5.08: Glitch fixed while fighting Cody you are dragged out of the cave and killed v5.09: Health decreased from 1,000,000 to 500,000 v5.10: Enraged and 2nd form added. v5.12: Minion's health in total increased from 9,000 to 10,000, and dying from trying to escape from the cave is removed v5.12.1: If the player is close to escaping or escaped he'll become enraged. v6.00: Lines replaced v6.00.1: Changed A LOT and if Cody loses all HP in the Kill Everyone path, You must fight him again in a different phase. v6.10: Hard Mode version added.\ v6.11: CHROME STOP MOCKING ME FOR MAKING THE SLIGHTEST REFERENCE TO STUFF I LIKE >:(Category:Sprites